A Sinful Cry
by Bebop-angel1
Summary: Go back, when Spike and Vicious had a tight friendship, and when a woman appeared in there lives. A time when this woman had appeared and this causing there friendship to now began to loose there strength. The second chapter is up...The Accident
1. Default Chapter

A Sinful Cry  
  
Chapter One: Midnight Raid  
  
By: Michelle Ulmer  
  
Twelve O'clock, it seemed like such a perfect hour in the night. So much in the city happened then, whether it was the ordinary bar fight or some grand party. And in Spike Spiegel's mind, party was term used for breaking in to the enemy's base.  
"Spike?" a voice said clearly behind him. Sharp eyes watched him carefully, silver hair dangling just above the speaker's shoulders. "Are you with us? Where almost here."  
"Eh, sorry Vicious, I was just thinking." The bushy, green haired man said with a half fake smile that curved his lips.  
"Yah, I can see that." a light sigh was admitted form Vicious' mouth as he kept his beloved Katana near his body, really that was the only place he could keep it in such a crowded car full of those who where in the same gig as them.  
"Spike, so why does the Van want us to kill this guy so badly, I don't get any information these days." A younger voice said as a hand lifted, fingers going through the small amount of ebony hair.  
"I don't know Lin, they just do?" Spike, too sighed lightly, for some reason, the only orders he had received from his superiors where to kill the leaders of the "Black Heart" and no more.  
  
As there destination was fast approaching, each of them, Spike, Vicious, and Lin, had adrenaline building inside them. It was that way for each of them before the stormed in only to destroy. And as the car began to stop, Spike loaded his gun as well as Lin. Vicious only to grab the sheathed katana tightly in his hands.  
Each stepped out of the black vehicle slowly. Eyes wandering behind them to see the two vans that held other agents of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate. Each of these agents wore the dark, cloaked uniform. Spike though, when he saw each of the others dressed in this cloak as well, felt a bit awkward remembering how had just lost this uniform the other day. As well remembering how Julia and Vicious had gotten such a big laugh about it as well.  
With a slight motion of the index finger, Vicious told the agents to move in, while the group of three went in behind them. Eyes narrowed in anticipation and readiness.  
Before the three entered gun shot resounded through the lobby of the large building. In only moments, Lin ran as he was told too towards a desk, holding a gun to an easy to say beautiful secretary.  
Lin had always regretted putting a loaded gun to a woman's head, even a woman the worked for a rival syndicate, but to him duties where first.  
"Ma'am, I do not want to shoot you so tell me where we can find your leader, Sayoto, is now." Lin's eyes watched the woman carefully, as she quivered slightly and held her hands high in the air.  
"Si.sir, he is in the top floor, last room at the end of the corridor." the woman as well watched Lin's movements, only to release a sigh and turned to peer at Spike who was already located at the elevator.  
The boy's strides carried him over to Spike and Vicious. Lin was surprised how detailed the woman's information was but he supposed that she may have been used to it by now.  
With the looks on each of there faces one could easily guess that they where thinking the same about how detailed the information actually was.  
"Five of you come with us, the rest, make sure no one enters or leaves!" Vicious' now harsh voice said to suited men holding guns to other's heads. A few of them nodded and dropped there guns slightly only to join them in the fairly large elevator.  
Spike now had that grin on his face. The grin Vicious recognized as the ready to kick ass grin.  
"So, Spike, what do you plan on us doing first?" Vicious said with a casual smirk.  
"Uh, kick ass!" Spike could only laugh, still showing that mid battle goofiness. Vicious joined him with a slight chuckle but Lin remained content at watching the elevator numbers flick from 4, 5, 6, and then seven. Three more floors, he thought as he grasped his gun.  
Spike slowly pulled two guns from the pockets of his trench coat. Vicious on the other hand gave a flick of his thumb, causing the Katana to rise slightly from the sheath. Quickly did the silver haired man grasp the Katana in his other hand, like the others, getting ready too, as Spike put it, "kick ass!"  
A light bleep was heard by all eight men in the elevator and the doors opened.  
The five that where ordered to come with them flung out, guns firing randomly as bullets flew past there heads. Behind the five Spike and Vicious spilled out, Vicious drawing back the blade as Spike seemed to soar through the air, leg held outwards as he prepared to ram his foot into an enemies face.  
Lin joined the chorus of five at firing the guns at the ten who where obviously guarding there leader from them at all costs. Abruptly though all the guns where lowered form the now six in awe.  
Spike sent his hand flying upwards in to an opposition's nose while soon after spinning once, building up momentum, and then slamming a foot into the head of red haired man.  
Vicious got an equal amount of attention as his katana seemed to be only a blur as blood spilled from its targets.  
Lin though was the only one to realize that they had halted there firing and stirred the other five back to firing there guns, even though it seemed that the two marvels could do this whole party on there own.  
The firing ceased as Vicious once again ordered them to follow. Lin was in back, taking a glance at the elevator then to the corpses on the ground. Noticing that five where clearly knocked out form blows in the head and from begin smashed, banged, and slammed by Spikes feet and hands. Then soon after he noticed another five that had very clean slash marks across there body limbs and chest.  
"We did not even shoot a single one." Lin mentioned with the slight tone of awe and disgust in his face.  
"Lin, I want you to signal HQ and tell them that are job is almost done and over with." Spike said as he continued sprinting towards the large door way at the end of the corridor, Vicious and the others behind him.  
With his orders though, Lin halted his sprinting and grasped communicator from his pockets. From here he felt the awkward silence as he contacted them. After all, the others had ran past and he was here left with the corpses contacting the base.  
  
"Sayoto!" Spike yelled as he stormed through the doors, guns held outwards, Vicious came to his side silently, himself, in a stance that would allow him to draw blood with his Katana at any time.  
The leader of the Black Heart was seen peering down at the two, and those behind them.  
"Well I am surprised you made it this far, but then again." His words soon fell to agony as a Katana was stabbed straight through his heart and spine. For brief moment blood spilled over the blade as it was retracted. Vicious felt a sense of achievement as there mission was now complete. Yet this sense soon faded as resounding clicks where heard around them.  
Spike saw this coming, too few guards where blocking them from coming up. Spike's only reaction now was to fire, "Vicious!" he yelled, the tone in his voice telling him to come now while he had his back covered. Vicious' lowered his body as he dodged lines of bullets. Rolling once as spike had taught him one day. Vicious' glanced back for only a moment and began to run by Spike's side. Noticing now that all five of the men that where once with them are now bleeding heavily on the ground. Lin now joined them for the run of there lives. Hearing the foot steps of Spike and Vicious both and the foot steps of those following them. In an instant a gun shot was heard, a bullet streamed past Vicious' face, cutting through his hair and into the wall. That almost unseen bullet even caused the three to run even faster into the elevator. The doors closed behind them and this allowed them to take a deep breath. The grin was wiped off of Spike's face and the only look on Vicious was the face of anger. Lin, like earlier watched as the numbers began to fall from seven, six, five, and four. And like earlier, he got prepared to fire his gun. "Lin, get us a ride that will meet us at Forth and Pine Street. Vicious and I will go the other way to get them off your tail." Spike looked down at Lin then at the elevator doors. The doors slowly began to open and before they opened completely, both Spike and Vicious made a life or death dash to the front doors. All along the way they heard a plethora of gunshots from both enemy agents and Lin in back of them. At the door, the three split, Lin going to the right, Spike and Vicious going to the left. Never the less, Spike was pleased to see most of the agents followed the two. Vicious growled as he rolled, just evading a long line of gunshots, Spike on the other hand was harder to fire upon with his lanky. Never the less he rolled to but as he continued to run, a bullet flew past his cheeks, giving him a nice clean cut. Still this did not phase him as he ran into an alley way. He was shocked though when he noticed Vicious was not behind him, immediately he thought of the worst but this was not time to scream out your friends name in fear. In his ears he heard the agents repeating foot steps. Spike growled and spun around the corner. Teeth clenching as he fired his guns at those coming towards him, themselves falling with thuds to the concrete earth. For second Spike jumped when he felt something come behind him and beginning to fire two guns as well. Yet, since the guns where not at him he continued to fire till all where down before him. To see who his savior was he turned his head to the side to see Vicious. A smirk crossing his lips as a smile crossed Vicious'. All went silent for a moment, to Spike's relief Vicious was still quite alive. And seeing who no more agents where on there tail he stepped forward, turning about a foot out to peer at Vicious. "Where did you get the guns?" Spike asked as he returned his guns to there holster. Vicious soon glanced to the side, no words where needed as he saw a half way decapitated body on the ground, the clean slash in the neck would only be created from Vicious and his precious Katana.  
  
There waiting had paid off. For just only feet away from the two a fairly large syndicate transport craft landed upon the concrete earth, Lin at the door pulling the two in. 


	2. The Accident

A Sinful Cry  
  
Chapter Two: The Accident  
  
Vicious had grin on his face while Spike seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was drunk. Actually if he was going to have any more, he would more then likely pass out from what Vicious could see.  
Spike's cheeks where bright red as an awkward smile crossed his face. Spike though was not the only one who was drunk to the limits, Lin, although a year too young for this kind of habit was having a good time, as well his cheeks where bright red.  
Vicious felt a bit of humiliation, feeling he was the only normal one in the group. All he had was one glass even though Spike and Lin wished for him to have more in celebration for there victory against the Black Heart.  
Abruptly though Vicious' eyes darted to peer at a bar fight on the opposite end of the partiers. He watched them carefully and as well noticed how there fighting group seemed to grow in size and slowly drift over towards Spike and Lin. The silver haired man growled in disgust and stood, turning to peer at the two.  
"Hey, Spike.Lin, I think it is best we leave. " Vicious approached them, constantly peering back at the fight that continued to grow in size.  
"Nut now! Where jest Startin' to have Fun!" Lin said a large grin upon his face. It was obvious Lin was far beyond his drinking limits at this point.  
Spike on the other hand, even though he two was past his limits noticed the expression on Vicious' face. And glanced past him, "Vicious ! Watch it!"  
The man ducked his head just in time to avoid a beer can that flew past his head. Yes, now the three where in the middle of it all.  
Spike fell back slightly as a fist made contact with his cheek. He then began to push the sleeves of his shirt up and joined in the brawl. An over angered look upon his face. People flew back as he lashed out in anger. Fist and feet making contact with others at blindingly fast speeds.  
Lin seemed completely oblivious and took a large gulp of his beer while Vicious seemed to be halfway awestruck at the fact how much coordination Spike had even though he was drunk to the bone. All he did was blink and sit back, trying his best to ignore the many people that ended up face first into tables.  
Then a smash of glass was heard and Vicious looked up. The last one standing held a broken bottle of wine. Eye's narrowed, peering at Spike who held the right side of his face in pain. His expression turned from the thrill of a battle to shock. Blood began to drip slowly form Spike's hand and Vicious stood abruptly, taking a dagger he kept hidden from view and smacked the person on the back of the head with its handle. The person falling to the ground as the wine fell from his hands and rolled past the two.  
"Spike you alright?" Vicious asked as he glanced to the man before him.  
"I, I can't see out of my eye." Spike said as he pulled his hand away from his face. It was quite gruesome, the fact that a glass bottle shattered on contact with his face, and some of the shards going into his right eye.  
Vicious glanced around and darted over to the now passed out Lin and grasped the communicator from his pocket.  
  
Spike leaned over the toilet, now relieving his stomach of its juices. He hung over the toilet for a few moments. Before leaning back up and wiping his face with a towel.  
"You know, you disserve every bit of it.." Vicious seemed to appear out of nowhere. Leaning against the door frame of spike's bathroom.  
Spike glanced into the mirror. Glancing from himself and the bandages that covered his eye and forehead. Then back to Vicious who had a casual smirk upon his face.  
Spike's one eye narrowed as he turned his head, "What do you mean by that?" he snapped.  
"Well first off, you having a hangover, and second off basically loosing your eye."  
"I am getting the surgery in two days," Spike retorted.  
Vicious could only shake his head as the casual smirk remained upon his face. He then shrugged and made his way out of Spike's hell hole of an apartment. Dodging cloths, random things of food, and other items on its floor.  
Spike watched Vicious close the door behind him then he glanced back at himself in the mirror. Soon washing his hands and drying them with a towel. He felt a bit anxious as he peered at himself in the mirror. Wondering what it is going to be like to get a cybernetic eye implanted into his skull.  
  
Spike gulped as he waited patiently in the patient's room. Glancing from the needles, to the other equipment, never the less, he hated every single bit of it. He had never liked the syndicate's infirmary. Although the doctors did a good job at what they did, there was something about them he just did not like. A few moments passed and a tall physician came slowly into the room Spike was located in. Holding a few random papers and glancing from them. "So Spike Spiegel, back again eye see?" the doctor began to laugh, " eye? Get it?" Spike gave half smile, trying his best to hold back his disgust with the corny joke. "Alright, well Spike, you need to strip down out of your clothing, and we will put you under in a moment. Spike blinked, "why do I have to take my cloths off!" he snapped but it was too late and the doctor was out of the room. Spike glanced down at his jeans, then deep green t-shirt. Sighing lightly he took his cloths off. Starting with the shirt then the pants, and finally his striped boxers drifted slowly onto the pile. He then glanced about. Grasping a pillow and putting it in front of his personal area. With that he sat upon the metal bed that would soon be wheeled out with him on it into the cybernetics room. A few moments later the doctor came slowly in. Telling Spike to put the pillow down where it was and just lay on this bed. He obeyed reluctantly and tossed the pillow onto a chair and blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Within moments another pair of doctors came forth one holding a mask and tank. "Alright Mister Spiegel, we are going to use a gas on you that will keep you awake, but you are going to be fare from reality, so if you hear are voices try your best to concentrate on them." "Alright. "Spike mumbled as a doctor with an open hand began to unwrap the bandages from his face. With that one placed the mask on his face and turned the gas on. As the doctors had said, he seemed to fade out, thinking of other things, as if he never was in this reality.  
  
The doctors where huddled Over Spike on the surgical table. The lights, they where a yellow tone and the rest was green, perhaps this was just the gas effecting Spikes sight never the less. He was thinking other thoughts. Abruptly he felt something going in the socket of his messed up eye. It or they where metallic, yet he could feel no pain. Abruptly his attention was turned to the tanks off in the distance. They seemed so far, and luminous, holding spare body parts. If he felt connected to his body right now, he would had probably wished go blow chunks. Soon though an angel fish in one of the tanks caught his eyes. Who the hell would have an angel fish in a surgical room he thought. Abruptly he felt something tug, and then like the other feeling it faded away. He peered back over at the fish with out moving his one eye, or even his head like before. A light sound then caught his ears, and then he witnessed what was going to be placed in his head. The eye, they where testing it. It was quite creepy, and after the quick test, they began to lower it into his head. Then all went blank.  
  
With a sudden jolt Spike lifted upwards from his recovery bed. Breathing heavily, it all seemed like one bad nightmare. Yet he knew it was not. Lifting his hand he felt the right side of his face. New bandages covering the eye. Abruptly he lowered it and placed it at his side. He blinked once and glanced form side to side. The room it was so bland. His attention was turned to the doorway as a familiar face and body drifted in. Spike blinked once, "Julia? Eh what are you doing here?" He asked as he glanced down and suddenly pulled the white sheets over his lower half. "Vicious told me what happened. I came here to check up on you. "A slender grin curved the woman's face as she sat at the edge of the bed. She held a small flower, "Get well soon Spike" she then placed the flower on his lap and stood, making her way out, long, blonde hair swaying lightly in her wake. 


End file.
